The present invention relates to a battery and a related method and, more particularly, to a battery provided with a plurality of unit cells to be suitably used, for example, as a drive source of an electric vehicle, and its related method.
Recently, there have been a strong demand in the field of assembled battery available to be light in weight and have a large capacity. With such a battery, in order to ensure a desired voltage and capacity, the battery is comprised of a plurality of unit cells which are mutually connected in parallel or in series.